


This girl

by ragedaisy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragedaisy/pseuds/ragedaisy
Summary: (an old poem of mine where I was trying out a detached, understated style)
Kudos: 1





	This girl

**This girl**

this girl has no context  
the edges have been sanded down  
the points of contact removed

(she couldn't tell you why  
because it really isn't hers to tell)

of course it's all so familiar  
going through these motions until fatigue sets in

brittle gesticulation

eyes flutter like some winged insect trapped


End file.
